because I miss u (sequel dari 'my complicated relationship')
by bubbblepop
Summary: karena ini sequel dari 'my complicated relationship' jadi ff ini menceritakan kehidupan Changseob dan Hyunsik setelah diusir dari rumah keluaraga Seo hingga Hyunsik kembali dipertemukan dengan Ilsoon, istrinya dan kembali dihadapkan yang sulit
1. Chapter 1

_FF ini adalah sequel dari FF-ku sebelumnya yang berjudul "My complicated relationship" (disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu)_

**Title: because I miss u**

**Cast: Changseob, Hyunsik, Ilsoon (Ilhoon), Sungsook (Sungjae), N, other cast**

**Rated: T**

CHAPTER 1

~Author pov~

Dua orang namja dengan memakai pakaian tidur berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, mereka terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, diusir dari rumah pada hari kedua menjadi bagian dari keluarga Seo bukanlah sesuatu yang Hyunsik inginkan, namun inilah kenyataannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya namja berpipi chubby di samping Hyunsik.

"Mollayo," jawab Hyunsik sambil memandangi namja disampingnya. "Udara sangat dingin sekarang, kau kedinginan?"

Changseob menggeleng, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit kedinginan, namun ia tak ingin membuat namjachingunya khawatir.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin seperti ini terus, kita butuh hidup, dan kita juga tidak mungkin ke rumahku, appa dan ummaku juga," ucap Hyunsik sambi l menunduk.

Mereka terus berjalan selama sekitar satu jam sambil membicarakan banyak hal sampai akhirnya kedua namja itu merasakan cacing di perutnya mulai berdemo meminta makanan.

_KRUCUK… KRUCUK…_

Perut mereka mulai berbunyi, tanda mereka harus segera mengisinya dengan makanan, namun mereka keluar dari rumah hanya membawa pakaian yang sedang dikenakan, bagaimana bisa makan?

"Kau lapar, hyung?"tanya Hyunsik kepada Changseob yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku juga lapar, tapi mau makan apa? Aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali," ucap Hyunsik sambil memetik daun dari sebuah pohon yang mereka lewati dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang kebetulan cukup sepi, dua namja tersebut memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan duduk di bangku taman.

Changseob, namja berpipi chubby, merogoh kantong celananya dan menemukan sesuatu, "hyunsik-ah, aku membawa uang ternyata, aku tak ingat kalau aku membawa uang di kantongku," ucapnya bahagia.

Hyunsik yang tengah duduk memandangi semut segera mendongak, "jinjja? Kita bisa makan, hyung?"

Changseob mengangguk pasti. "Tapi mungkin hanya bisa untuk sekali makan saja, dan setelah itu, aku tak tau," ucapnya sambil mengendikan bahu.

Hyunsik mengangguk. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang kita makan, kajja!" Hyunsik menarik tangan Changseob agar segera pergi mencari makanan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan jajangmyeon di restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari taman tadi. Keduanya makan semangkuk berdua karena uang yang Changseob bawa hanya cukup untuk membeli semangkuk saja. Beginilah kehidupan Changseob dan Hyunsik setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga Seo karena Hyunsik ketahuan selingkuh dengan Changseob, oppa dari istri yang baru dinikahinya satu hari, Ilsoon.

Diam-diam Hyunsik memperhatikan ahjumma yang sedari tadi melayani pembeli sendirian, ia tampak sangat kerepotan dengan banyaknya pembeli yang datang, termasuk dirinya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hyunsik, ia segera meletakkan chopsticknya dan bangkit mendekati ahjumma tersebut.

"Chogiyo, ahjumma."

Ahjumma tersebut menoleh ke arah Hyunsik.

"Ehm, ahjumma, bisakah saya dan hyung saya membantu ahjumma? Hmm…, ya bekerja disini mungkin kalau ahjumma mengizinkan."

Ahjumma itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kalau begitu cepat masuk dan bantu mencuci piring di dalam," uacpnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Seo, tiga orang yeoja yang merupakan umma dan kedua anak perempuannya sedang berkumpul di dalam kamar. Seorang diantaranya, yeoja dengan rambut bob pendek, sedang menangis di pelukan seorang yeoja yang merupakan ummanya. Dan seorang yeoja yang lainnya, yeoja berambut cokelat panjang duduk di samping sang unni yang sedang menangis sambil mengusap lembut punggung unninya.

"Sabar unni, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Ne, Ilsoonnie, relakan saja, kau pasti dapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari Hyunsik," tambah ummanya.

Yeoja bernama Ilsoon itu hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap berangkat kuliah, kajja!" kata Min umma yang diikuti anggukan dari Sungsook, yeodongsaeng Ilsoon.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Changseob dan Hyunsik….

"Jadi kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal? Kalian bisa tinggal disini kalau kalian mau, kebetulan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan anak perempuanku disini," ucap ahjumma saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama setelah restoran tutup.

"Apa tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, anak perempuanku juga pasti senang akan ada dua namja tampan yang menemaninya di rumah."

Keduanya tersenyum kemudian menangguk setuju. "Kamsahamnida, ahjumma," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku pulang!" ucap seorang yeoja sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang namja tengah menikmati makan malam bersama ummanya.

"Hyunsik, Changseob, kenalkan ini anakku, N," kata ahjumma memperkenalkan anaknya pada dua namja dihadapannya. "N, ini Hyunsik dan Changseob, mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal disini bersama kita."

Yeoja bernama N itu tersenyum kemudian bergabung bersama kedua namja dan ummanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring N dan kedua namja tampan itu berkumpul di kamar tamu yang kini ditempati oleh Hyunsik dan Changseob. Entah kenapa sejak pandangan pertama N tertarik untuk mengobrol lebih jauh dengan Hyunsik dan Changseob.

"Oppa, besok aku kenalkan kalian dengan teman-temanku ne? Mereka pasti senang berkenalan dengan kalian, teman-temanku juga masih single loh." N tiba-tiba ingin mengenalkan kedua oppa angkatnya itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Boleh," jawab Hyunsik santai.

"Kalau kau sendiri, apa juga masih single? Atau sudah punya namjachingu?" goda Changseob langsung diberi deathglare oleh Hyunsik.

N tersenyum lebar. "Sudah dong, yeoja kyeopta sepertiku masa masih single," jawabnya penuh percaya diri, "kalian mau berkenalan dengan namjachinguku juga? Ehm, tapi namjachinguku sangat pendiam."

"Tidak masalah, kenalkan kepada kami yaa," ucap Changseob antusias, entah kenapa ia ingin juga berkenalan dengan namjachingu N.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai janji N membawa teman-teman dan namjachingunya untuk berkenalan dengan Hyunsik dan Changseob.

"Hyunsik oppa! Changseob oppa!" teriak N begitu melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"N, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ne," pamit salah seorang yeoja teman N yang memiliki rambut panjang berombak.

N mengangguk, kemudian ia membuka pelan pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Changseob dan Hyunsik. "Oppa," panggilnya sambil menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu, mengagetkan Changseob dan Hyunsik yang sedang bermesraan di dalam sana, tentu saja N tidak menyadari kalau keduanya sedang bermesraan, ia pikir kedua oppa angkatnya itu hanya sedang bercanda, keduanya kan namja, jadi ia tidak memiliki pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Hyunsik dan Changseob segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar serta berkenalan dengan teman-teman N.

"Aku Changseob," kata Changseob memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti dengan Hyunsik, "Perkenalkan, aku Hyunsik, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Oppa, ini namjachinguku, Taekwoon," N memperkenalkan namjachingunya yang memilih berdiri di sudut ruangan. "Ini Ken," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan kaki jenjang yang berada di hadapan Changseob.

Saat itu juga seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar di mata Changseob dan Hyunsik keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dekat pantry. Yeoja itu juga sangat mengenali kedua namja itu. Ketiganya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau…, kenapa kau disini…?" tanya Hyunsik kaget.

Yeoja itu juga tak kalah kagetnya. "Oppa juga sedang apa disini?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Author pov~

Hyunsik dan Changseob kaget setengah mati melihat yeodongsaengnya berada disini, begitupun dengan yeoja itu, sama kagetnya melihat kedua kakaknya.

"Ehm, aku dan Hyunsik tinggal disini sekarang," jawab Changseob canggung. "Kamu sendiri sedang apa disini, Sungsook-ah?"

"Dia temanku, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian, tapi rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" ucap N yang jgua terkejut mengetahui ketiganya ternyata sudah saling kenal.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ilsoon?" tanya Hyunsik saat hanya ada dirinya dan Sungsook di ruangan, Changseob dan N dipanggil ahjumma untuk membantu di restoran, sementara Ken dan Leo sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ya begitulah, ia masih sangat sedih dan shock mengetahui oppa lebih memilih Changseob oppa, apalagi di hari kedua pernikahan kalian," jawab Sungsook datar.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya," ucap Hyunsik dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali pada Ilsoon, aku lebih mencintai Changseob hyung."

Sungsook mengangguk. "Lalu kau akan menceraikan unniku? Kau akan meninggalkannya setelah kau memberi harapan yang besar padanya?" Sungsook terlihat tidak senang mendengar ucapan Hyunsik.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Sungsook meraih tasnya kemudian bangkit. "Unniku akan menceraikanmu sebelum kau menceraikannya, kau tau, aku sangat membencimu, kau telah menyakiti unni!" Ia segera memakai sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Di jalan ia mengirimkan pesan kepada N, meminta maaf karena pergi tanpa berpamitan dahulu kepada tuan rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah ia segera menemui unninya yang masih sedang menyetrika baju.

"Unni, aku bertemu dengan Changseob oppa dan Hyunsik oppa," ucap Sungsook sambil membantu Ilsoon memasukkan pakaian yang telah tersetrika ke dalam keranjang.

"Jinjja? Dimana?" tanya Ilsoon sedikit penasaran, bagaimanapun ia masih mencintai suaminya.

"Di rumah temanku, kau berniat menemui mereka?"

Ilsoon menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari pakaian yang sedang ia setrika.

"Waeyo unni?"

"…."

"Oh ya, unni, tadi aku sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Hyunsik oppa, ia bilang ia tidak mungkin kembali kepada unni, ia lebih mencintai Changseob oppa dan sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk menceraikan unni," ucap Sungsook mengompori unninya.

"Jinjja?"

Sungsook mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menceraikannya terlebih dahulu," ucap Min umma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Umma tidak terima anak umma yang paling cantik, imut, pintar, dan sexy diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang namja."

Sungsook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Umma lebih sayang sama Ilsoon unni nih ceritanya, pilih kasih."

Min umma mengacak rambut putri bungsunya. "Bukan begitu, chagi."

Kenyataannya memang Min umma lebih sayang ke putri pertamanya, Ilsoon, sedangkan Kwang appa lebih ke Sungsook, maknae di keluarga Seo.

"Tenang saja, Ilsoonnie, appa akan mengurus semuanya untukmu, appa juga ingin kalian segera bercerai, appa ingin kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari Hyunsik sialan itu, appa ingin kau menikah dengan namja yang penuh kasih sayang dan bertanggung jawab, seperti suami dongsaengmu itu," ucap Kwang appa yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ilsoon mengangguk. "Kamsahamnida, appa."

.

.

.

~Ilsoon pov~

Saat ini aku, Min umma, Kwang appa, Sungsook, dan Peniel sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Changseob dan Hyunsik tinggal, aku tinggal menyerahkn surat perceraian ditanganku ini kepada Hyunsik, memintanya untuk tanda tangan, dan kami akan resmi bercerai. Ya, menjadi janda muda memang bukan keinginanku, tapi dibanding menjadi istri dari namja gay yang berselingkuh dengan oppa kandungku sendiri, menjadi janda muda sepertinya terlihat lebih baik. Lagipula Hyunsik belum sempat melakukan apapun padaku, jadi selain di catatan sipil dan KTP tidak ada bedanya bukan aku saat sebelum dan sesudah menikah.

Kami telah sampai di rumah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungsook, kami langsung menuju ke pintu belakang rumah tersebut, ya karena pintu depannya adalah restoran dan kami tidak mau mengganggu pengunjung restoran tersebut. Kami hanya perlu bertemu Hyunsik dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya saja.

"Sungsook-ah, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kalau kau akan datang?" sambut seorang yeoja berambut curly begitu melihat Sungsook mendekati pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Mian N unni, tapi aku kesini mau bertemu dengan Hyunsik oppa sebentar, bisa?" ucap Sungsook sambil melongok ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok namja yang masih berstatus sebagai suamiku itu.

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar." Yeoja bernama N itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, tak lama kemudian ia keluar bersama Changseob dan Hyunsik.

Kwang appa merebut map berisi surat-surat perceraian dari tanganku dan langsung menerobos masuk, memberikannya kepada Hyunsik yang masih terlihat bingung. "Tanda tangani ini sekarang juga!"

Hyunsik menerima map itu dan membukanya, mencermati isi dari surat-surat itu.

Aku hanya menunggu di luar pintu, walaupun aku masih mencintai suamiku tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menemuinya sekarang juga. Jujur, di dalam hatiku, aku masih menaruh harapan padanya, aku berharap ia berubah pikiran, meminta maaf, dan kembali padaku.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi," ucap Hyunsik, membuatku sedikit lega, berarti ia tak langsung setuju dengan perceraian ini? Ia masih akan mempertimbangkannya?

"Yak! Sudah jelas-jelas kau memilih untuk pergi dengan Changseob dan meninggalkan istrimu, untuk apa lagi kau berpikir? Tanda tangani sekarang juga!" Kwang appa terlihat sangat emosi, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah.

Changseob terlihat agak tidak suka dengan jawaban Hyunsik, aku tau ia juga ingin Hyunsik segera menandatangani surat perceraian kami dan ia bisa memiliki Hyunsik seutuhnya.

"Kau masih mencintai Ilsoon?" tanya Peniel tiba-tiba, entah kenapa namja ini menyusul masuk ke dalam ruangan, berdiri di belakang istrinya.

"…"

Hyunsik terdiam. Sejurus kemudian ia meraih sebuah bolpoin dan menandatangani surat perceraian kami dengan cepat, menyerahkannya kembali kepada Kwang appa.

Kami semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Namun aku bisa menangkap raut kebahagiaan dari wajah Changseob. Kenapa aku harus memiliki oppa yang begitu jahat?

Hyunsik berjalan melewati Kwang appa, Min umma, Sungsook, dan Peniel, ia mendekatiku.

Aku sangat gugup saat ini, menerka apa yang akan ia bicarakan padaku.

"Mianhae, Ilsoonnie," ucapnya pelan.

Aku hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu, aku ingin memilikimu sebagai adikku, kalau kau bersedia."

'_Mwo? Ia menyayangiku? Dan ingin memilikiku sebagai adiknya? Apa maksudnya?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ne, Ilsoonnie, aku harap kau menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku, aku tak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri, aku mencintai Changseob hyung, maka dari itu kita harus berpisah, aku tidak mau mengikatmu dan menyiksamu dengan pernikahan ini."

Hyunsik mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kemudian mengecup keningku. "I miss u, Ilsoonie," bisiknya di depan telingaku.

**END**

_mian kalau endingnya gak sesuai harapan..._

_Kamshamnida..._


End file.
